


Mistletoe

by liggytheauthoress



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, M/M, Twincest, shameless Christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time Connor and Murphy saw mistletoe, they were eight years old and at their friend Sean’s house."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

The first time Connor and Murphy saw mistletoe, they were eight years old and at their friend Sean’s house. A sprig of it had been hanging above the back door in the kitchen, and the twins had watched curiously as Sean’s mum pulled his dad underneath and pecked him on the lips. “What’s that for?” Murphy had asked.

“S’mistletoe,” Sean told him. “If you get caught underneath it with someone, you’re s’pposed to kiss ‘em.” He made a face. “Hope it never happens to me.”

Murphy had looked very thoughtful for the rest of the day, but when Connor asked he just shrugged and said, “Nothin’.”

A week later, on Christmas Eve, Murphy had dragged Connor into their shared bedroom, saying he had a surprise for him. Connor blinked as Murphy reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe. “The hell are you doin’ with that?”

Murphy blushed, ducking his head self-consciously. “I dunno, I just thought…It was nice.” He looked up sheepishly. “If you don’t like it or anythin’…”

Connor had to smile. “Does it count if you’re holdin’ it on purpose, instead of gettin’ caught?”

Murphy’s eyes went wide. “M’not sure. Does it?” he asked, sounding slightly panicky. “I couldn’t think of anyplace to hang it up and I didn’t want Ma to see it because I sort’ve stole it and-“

He stopped talking as Connor promptly took the mistletoe and stretched his arm upwards, holding it above their heads. Grinning, Connor leaned forward and pressed his mouth to his brother’s. “Merry Christmas, Murph,” he said quietly.

Murphy’s face was bright and smiling and Connor thought he looked like an angel. “Merry Christmas, Conn.”

* * *

 

When they moved to America, Christmas became a very subdued holiday. They went to church on Christmas morning and spent the rest of the day at McGinty’s with the other regulars, but that was it. They never really saw the point in getting each other gifts, since they shared everything anyway, and decorations weren’t their style.

But one year, Murphy came home from the usual Christmas Eve beer run to find Connor sitting at the kitchen table with a glint in his eyes and a smile tugging at his lips. “The fuck are you so giddy about?”

Instead of saying anything, Connor merely stood up and moved to stand next to Murphy in the doorway. He met Murphy’s eyes, then moved his gaze upwards. Murphy did the same.

Hanging from the doorway, completely out of place in the bare, undecorated flat, was a sprig of mistletoe.

“Thought we’d do it proper this time,” Connor said.

Murphy had to shake his head. “I can’t believe you still fuckin’ remember that.”

“‘Course I do. Only Christmas tradition I actually missed when we grew up.” Connor gave him an impatient look. “Now are you gonna fuckin’ kiss me or-“

His words were cut off by Murphy throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Connor smiled against Murphy’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist and kissing back with enthusiasm. “Merry Christmas, Murph,” he murmured when they eventually pulled apart for air.”

“Merry Christmas, Conn.”

This was definitely a holiday tradition the boys could get used to.


End file.
